


Untouched

by fandomwriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #smut #bottomcastiel #bottomdean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8927509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomwriter/pseuds/fandomwriter
Summary: Cas needs help understanding the processes of sexual intercoure and needs Dean to show him





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I hope you enjoy the fic, if you do please comment and kudos!

Dean watched as Castiel entered the common area of the bunker, he couldn't help but notice the nervous blush and the ex-Angels cheeks. Cas has been human a while now but still needs to ask some of the most embarrassing and awkward questions Dean has ever heard. It made him cringe the first time his friend had asked him for the information relating to masturbation. He remembers himself swearing as he flushed red, exiting the room with a muttered  
"Go ask Sam "  
It was not his proudest moment.  
And apparently neither was this one.  
"Dean, do you have a moment?"  
Castiel asked, as he shuffled from foot to foot. The act was so human that Dean could almost pretend that Cas was not once an all powerful being.  
"Sure Cas, what do you need?"  
He couldn't help but smirk at the Angels demeanour, but then Cas asked his question.  
"Could you let me orally pleasure you?"  
Dean chocked on his own spit,  
"WHAT??! Cas buddy you can't be serious "  
"Oh I am Dean, I have put much thought into this and I think it would be best if I could learn to engage in sexual relations, I have seen videos online but they are not as helpful as real life experience, please Dean?"  
Dean couldn't help the small groan that came out of him, the idea of Castiel, an angel of the Lord on his knees in front of him made blood rush to his cock. He knew that it was wrong, morally, but Sam was working an Independent case and would not be home until tomorrow evening. Also, the fact that he had been imagining scenarios like this for years did nothing but fuel his desire. He had to accept.  
"Em, okay Cas but we can't do it here lets go to my room"  
Both he and Cas walked together to his room, at this point deans erection was practically painful and he was buzzing with anticipation.  
Once inside the room he ordered Castiel to his knees.  
The Angel looked up at him, face flushed and pupils blown wide, it was clean that this was also affecting the other man.  
Dean palmed his aching cock and let out a soft hum.  
"Jesus Cas I can't believe you're finally doing this, you look so hot for me down there I could almost cum just from looking at you."  
Dean unbuckled his pants and removed his underwear in one move, his cock sprang free, heavy and leaking a steady stream of precome.  
"Now Cas, first you should wrap your hands around it and then try what feels right"  
Dean shuddered as Castiel reached out and grasped his member, he slowly moved his hand up and down the length of it, talking time to caress his head and slit. Dean felt weak and almost fainted when the Angel leaned forward and tasted Deans precome, when he pulled back after a few minutes of tasting, a string of spit connected him still.  
"Oh fuck Cas you look so good my personal little slutty Angel, do you like being on your knees for me? I'm gonna fuck your face like the hole you are, mhmm just for me"  
He instructed Cas to loosen his jaw, the Angel complied and Dean began fucking into his best friends mouth with no hesitation.  
The sounds of Cas gagging only turned Dean on more and more, the soft groans every time he pushed into that wet heat made him lose his mind. At this moment there was nothing but him and his Angel. He was close, he knew it. He pulled out suddenly watching as castield confused expression morphed into suprise as Dean began to cum onto the Angels face. Dean whined and moaned and his orgasm shooter through him, watching the globs of cum coat the Angels face.  
He finished and pulled back, noticing a wet patch on the front of castiels trousers. He was immensely pleased to know that Cas had come untouched. Castiels breathing was ragged and he was covered in deans come and even though they had just finished Dean heard his Angel ask  
"Dean, I also want to try intercourse"


End file.
